


Soda Pop & Incense

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Peter & Davy were a 'thing' for six months before Peter decides to take a year off of college for a soul-searching 1 year trip. That's when things get messy.Fearing commitment, Davy wrecks the entire thing. But when Peter comes back, will they mend things?





	Soda Pop & Incense

Davy had been feeling nostalgic lately. And not in the good way, no, this made him feel sick. His throat would close up and it would be impossible for him to catch his breath. Part of him wished that he could just forget everything that happened the year before. But the part of him that was still in bed laying next to him, would put up a good fight to stop that.

God, being in bed with him. He just had to start falling down that wormhole of memories, didn't he? Curling up in those pile of thin blankets because it never occurred to either of them to buy a thicker one. Though, he did have that old ratty Scooby Doo blanket that must have been from when he was a kid, curled up & hidden under his bed. Davy had found it one over night visit and never mentioned it, just thinking about how cute it was...how cute he was.

He smelled like soda pop and incense. Davy couldn't get enough of it. Until he did...or at least he thought he did.

"I don't want this to be some sort of fling you forget about in a year, I actually have feelings for you." 

The words popped back into Davy's head like magic, recalling the tone & the insecurity just the same as he'd heard it that night.

He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut for a second or two as he continued walking down the sidewalk. He pressed his thumb against the side of his nose. He was getting that feeling you get when you drink too much soda and the fizz sort of creeps uncomfortably at your nose, giving you a weird half-headache. An echo of what he'd felt that night.

Committing to someone was never Davy's speed, let alone to a guy who was asking Davy to wait for him while he took a year off of college to go on some sort of trip. So anxiety got to him, so he ruined the only relationship he'd ever had that meant anything to him? Who cared? it's the past. What's done is done.

They'd only been 'dating' or 'hooking up', as Davy had mistakenly referred to it that night he'd left, for six months. Giving him just enough time to work his way into the group, to worm his way into Micky & Mike's lives too. He was too damn likable.

Davy was over it...he had to be. He had a lot of time without him to think about it.

But yet, Davy was still aimlessly walking around with it all on his mind like some angst ridden teenager.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-"No, no. Micky, you don't wanna come over today, trust me. I'm-I'm really ill, man." Davy faded his chuckle into a cough with ease, fingers curled over the phone. His friend hummed on the other end, the way he did when he was suspicious and Davy fought the urge to huff in frustration. "Mick, if you don't let me go right now...I might vomit onto my phone." He pursed his lips, nose twitching in the cold. He hoped the slight anger in his tone might give Micky the hint.

But his friend was restless as ever. Just like when they were little tykes living in matching tan houses on a street called Beachwood Lane. The green grass of their lawns was waiting for them, Micky would say as he begged Davy to go out and play with him. Davy would act like he wasn't going to say yes for at least five minutes before going out and maybe watching Micky fall off his scooter a couple times, whatever it was they used to do.

"Are you sure I can't come over? I was gonna tell you-"

"Micky, I'm sick. I'm not in the mood." Davy spoke the lie confidently and felt a jab in his stomach as he looked out at the open outside air. He shook his legs back and forth as they hung over the concrete wall he was currently sat on. 

"But Davy, It's important-" Micky tried once again to get through to his stubborn friend but Davy just came up with another excuse. Knowing he didn't have much time left, Micky went with the last option. 

"Bye, Micky-" 

"Mike is picking Peter up from the airport, ok? Byeeeee" Micky spoke quickly to make sure he could squeeze it all in before Davy hung up. 

It barely registered to Davy what Micky had said until a few seconds after he'd hung up. It had been a little over a year, hadn't it? Peter had said he'd be gone for just a year but Davy had kind of been selfishly hoping that since they fought, Peter might not come back at all.

Davy groaned and immediately re-dialed Micky's number, who picked up instantly. "Hey, already on my way-"

"I'm not at home, I'm by the beach." Davy looked at the water in front of him, just past the warm sand, he shook his legs again. 

"Fun! It's a little cold for that. Should I bring the shovel so you can bury your feelings in the sand?" Though Davy couldn't see him, it was easy to tell his curly haired friend was smirking.

"Funny, Micky." Davy scowled while Micky laughed in his ear. He took in a deep breath just as small waves of blue crashed onto the shore and hung up the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is Mike picking him up? Can't one of his old pals get him?" Davy asked with narrowed eyes just as Micky started walking up to him, sneakers skidding in the grass that ended just where the little concrete wall began. Micky plopped down next to him, picking his right leg up to rest on the wall while his left hung loosely over. 

"Well, Peter called to say he was coming back-"

"Hold on. He called you guys?" Davy held out his hand to tell Micky to 'hold it', who looked annoyed. 

"Yeah, you call your friends when you're gonna be back in town." Micky shook his head and Davy scowled. "Davy, you haven't spoken to the guy in a year. Did you really think he was gonna call you...and what? Warn you?" Micky rolled his eyes and Davy clamped his mouth shut. 

"Anyway, Mike offered to pick him up. He likes the long drives." Micky shrugged. "I get the fun job, Davy damage control." Micky reached over to pat Davy's shoulder who just smacked his hand away. Micky didn't seem that bothered. 

Davy looked back towards the water and leaned back on his palms, Micky stared at the side of his face for a second before copying the action. "So you guys are gonna pal around him again?"

"I dunno about 'pal around', maybe 'hang out'? Or if we're crazy maybe a 'get together' here and there or perhaps a-" Micky's sarcastic voice was cut off when Davy looked back again with heat in his eyes. 

"What do I say here, Davy? Yeah, he's our friend. You don't have to be around when he is, if you don't want." Micky pursed his lips and Davy gave a bitter laugh. 

"That's great. I don't have to be around if I don't want to." He shook his head. "I expected Mike would keep in touch. But c'mon Micky you're my best mate and you're gonna hang around my ex?" Davy's voice was thick with hurt and Micky frowned. 

"Don't make it sound like that." Micky picked at his shoelace, feeling guilt in his chest. "The guy was so into you, he followed wherever you went with actual hearts in his eyes. And you-you just lead him on? When it was over, you told me that you two were just having fun. But Peter once told me that he could really fall for you-" 

Davy widened his eyes, not ever aware that Peter had ever said anything like that.

"It's not like he did anything horrible. He's our friend." Micky sighed, looking back to the water again. Davy felt his heart drop into his stomach and was overcome with the worst feeling of regret that he attempted to drown out. 

"So...how was his trip?" Davy asked, though he really didn't want to know the details. Micky sighed with thought and shook his leg. 

"Good. He told me that it was really what he needed before he went back to school. He went all sorts of places...hearing him say it really makes you wanna do it, y'know? You should hear him say it." Micky shrugged, his voice fading off in that higher pitch he used when he was nervous. 

Davy shook his head, seemingly offended at the suggestion. "Look, I'm just thinking that you could talk to him....cause I mean, just 'having fun' for six months? Really, Davy? You were into him more than you say. You were really happy when you two were a thing" Micky sniffled from the slight chill.

"I'm not saying it was great to be six months into it and have Peter decided to go off on some soul-searching year trip. I would have been thrown off too." Micky shrugged, the statement caught Davy's attention. "But it was just a year of long distance. That's not that bad. I know you really liked him, I don't get why you had to make it seem like the whole 'relationship', whatever you wanna call it, was nothing to you."

"I know you like to stick your nose into other people's business, Micky. But-" Davy turned to fully face Micky who ran his hand through his hair. "Ok, maybe you're right. I was really into Peter...like really into him. But Micky, I was freaking out." Davy shook his head.

"Peter was the first guy I was really with...you know that." Davy gestured and Micky nodded. "Commitment in general is not my thing, let alone to a guy. I knew that if I said yes to the long distance thing- that Peter and I were serious and I just-I wasn't ready so I fucking blew it because I was scared." Davy's voice cracked and he turned away again. 

"You could have talked to him or hell, even me. You know I had some trouble with my sexuality too." Micky gently pat Davy's shoulder, who just looked more guilty. 

"I should have but I didn't. It's done. Nothing I can do about it." Davy sighed, eyes a little watery. 

"This whole thing is really complicated. I just want us to all be friends cause I love you guys-" 

"You're really naive, Micky. Did y'know that?" Davy intended to make those words sound harsh but looking at his friends face, they came out much softer. "I was real shit to Peter before he left. We aren't going to mates, I can tell you that much." 

"But if-" Micky was interrupted at the sound of his phone and slipped it from his pocket. "Hello?-Oh, I'm with Davy, yeah. -Noooo, I left them on the counter." Micky's face was taken over by a small grin and Davy felt a little jealous. 

"Look under the-No? They aren't there?...Oh! You know what, I think I put them on the nightstand actually!" Micky smacked his forehead. Davy could hear Mike's voice on the other end, annoyed but amused at Micky's bad memory. 

"Ok.....I love you, be careful. Bye." Micky hung up and threw Davy a sympathetic grin. "He couldn't find his keys, he's gonna get Peter now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mike pulled up to just pick Peter up from the car but remembered Micky's voice from the morning, nagging him about going inside to meet Peter at baggage claim. He sighed, turned his car around and went to park.

Mike got inside, bought himself a coffee from the stand and sat down right where Peter should be coming in a few minutes.

Mike kind of enjoyed the drive up there and he was about to complain about sitting around with a nice cup of coffee. He liked to watch the people passing about him and wonder where they were coming from or going to.

His good time was soon to be interrupted as Peter made his way towards his, picking his bag up on the way. The orange bag rolled behind him as he strolled over to Mike with a large grin. "Mike!"

Mike nearly jumped, having zoned out for the last five minutes or so. He stood with a small smile on his face. "Hey, Pete. How was your flight?" He stretched his back a bit and started to make his way out, Peter strolling next to him.

"Good, little rough but.." Peter shrugged, his smile taking over his face. "good. Thanks for picking me up." 

Mike sipped his coffee and nodded, holding the door open for Peter as he walked out. "No problem."

"I'm guessing the meeting me in baggage claim was Micky's idea?" Peter asked with a tiny chuckle, seeing right through Mike who had to chuckle too. 

"Yeah. I was just gonna pick you up from the car." Mike opened the back of the car for Peter to toss his suitcase inside and they went off to get in their seats. He couldn't help but notice the sparkly little weed key-chain Peter had put on it. He rolled his eyes. 

As Peter shut the car door, he tossed Mike a look. "Speaking of, I've been gone for a year so you two are up to around three years...?" Peter trailed off and Mike nodded. "Anything special going on for you guys?" Peter wiggled his eyebrows a little and Mike rolled his eyes, ready to dismiss him but felt a pang of insecurity.

"Do you think there should be?" He asked, dreading an answer as Peter hummed. 

"I don't know. I don't know if I believe in marriage, myself but- I think three years is the appropriate time for engagement." Peter spoke casually but Mike felt a rush of emotions at the words. 

"You don't believe-? What do you mean you don't believe in marriage?" Mike raised his eyebrow. "It's not Bigfoot, Peter." 

Peter chuckled, opening his window the tiniest bit for a little bit of a breeze. "I think people can have a long term, committed relationship without having to do all that." He gestured weirdly into the air and Mike rolled his eyes.

"But you think three years is the 'appropriate amount of time' before getting engaged?" Mike swallowed and Peter shrugged. Mike felt a rush of worry that he was supposed to be thinking about this a lot more than he had been. And worse, if Micky was thinking about it. 

"Where is Micky anyway?" Peter asked and Mike was distracted from his own worries to remember what he should be worried about. 

"Oh, he's with Davy." Mike shrugged, turning on his turn signal as Peter bit into his lip. 

"That reminds me.." Peter shuffled in his seat. "I was gonna say, I mean- we'd only been friends for six months before I left and you guys have known Davy for a long time so-I mean, I could-" Peter was cut off with a hand gesture from Mike. 

"Can I be honest with you, Pete?" 

Peter nodded, a little nervous "Sure."

"I think the whole thing with you and Davy is ridiculous." Mike turned the wheel and narrowed his eyes to watch the road. "Davy's my friend and all but I don't think you two made a good match." 

Peter frowned. Mike could tell he really wasn't good at this.

"I just mean-" Mike shook his head and breathed in to clear in his mind. "Maybe things happened the way they did because it's not meant to be. Davy-He's well he did a dumb thing...so maybe..." 

Peter could see Mike's struggle and tried to help. "I can do better?"

Mike nodded.

Peter appreciated the help but. 'I really doubt it.' He thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-And did Peter say anything about Davy?" Micky asked, tossing his fork around in the food Mike had brought home for them. Mike hummed, scratching the side of his face. He knew Micky was not going to be the biggest fan of the advice he gave. 

Mike hunched his body over, sliding his arms onto the counter and folding his hands. Micky glanced up, feeling the heat from being that close to each other. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say it technically...I was ramblin'...y'know like I do." Mike lifted one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck and Micky let his fork go, it fell against his plate. 

"What did you tell him?" Micky pouted, which Mike found supremely adorable though he was most likely in trouble. 

"I may have lead Peter to the conclusion that he could do better than Davy." Mike shrugged and Micky's eyes flickered with heat. He immediately reached over and smacked Mike's arm. 

"Mike, you idiot! I'm trying to get them to work their shit out to get back together." Micky scowled and Mike shook his head, standing up. 

"Why?"

"Any idiot can see they still like each other." Micky slouched in his seat and rested his chin on his open palm. 

Mike bent over to get himself a drink from the fridge. "Apparently not every idiot though, huh?" Mike pointed to himself and Micky begrudgingly chuckled.

"I think they need to give it another go. A second chance." Micky rubbed his hands over his face and Mike looked at him with uncertainty. It was like the two of them were just on a different wavelength. 

"You didn't hear what Davy said today. He-he messed up but, I mean, Peter going away for a year after six months freaked him out." Micky shrugged as Mike pulled out a chair to sit across from him. "And Peter was the first and only guy Davy has ever been with, he was scared to commit and that's why he ruined it. Not because he didn't love Peter." 

"Did he say he loved him?" Mike furrowed his brows and Micky slouched.

"No but the rest of it is what he told me. I know he loves him though." Micky sat up straight again and Mike rolled his eyes.

"You know that?" Mike formed it as a question though he was quite familiar with Micky and his naivety. Micky slid his fork from his mouth and swallowed. 

"I know where you're going with this and it irritates me." Micky narrowed his eyes but Mike just shook his head. They were both familiar with where this was heading. 

The air between them suddenly got heavy and they both pulled back. They each went back to silently eating their food in their own different worlds for the moment. Micky did what he usually did, tried to find something to do with his hand that wasn't busy with the fork. He slid his finger through the key-ring on his house keys. His funky little key-chains rattled against the table and Mike briefly looked up from his food. 

He was about to grin until the sight of Micky slipping the silver key-ring over his finger reminded him of something he really didn't want to think about. He swallowed the hunk of food in his mouth and looked back at his plate.

"Why are you being weird?" Micky asked casually as he slipped his fork past his lips again and Mike wiped his hand down his face. Sometimes it just surprised him how well Micky could read him. 

"I'm not-" Mike didn't even finish the excuse before Micky gave him a look. "It's just, you're not expecting a proposal, are you?" Mike didn't mean to be so blunt but that was something he was just too good at. 

Micky pulled back like he flinched, eyes widening with shock. Mike could tell Micky was completely thrown off, it didn't take a genius to know. He ran his free hand through his hair. "From who?" Micky asked, a small smirk on his face that eased Mike intensely. Classic Micky. His Micky.

"Don't get all Mike about that." Micky shook his head and Mike chuckled. 

"All Mike about it? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh you know. When you overthink things that haven't even happened yet and pull away from me." Micky offered him a beautiful smile that Mike was distracted enough by to let Micky's analysis pass. "C'mere" Micky tilted his head to the side, a few strands of his curly hair bounced. Mike was sold. He leaned over the counter to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marriage?" Davy fumbled a little with his words as Micky just nodded over and over next to him on his couch in his little dorm. He'd been increasingly bitterly jealous that Micky and Mike were able to get their own apartment and he was stuck here. The place irritated him to no end. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-Apparently Peter said something to him. So yesterday he asked me if I was expecting a proposal. I didn't wanna say I wanted one if he wasn't into the idea-" Micky was also stumbling on his own words. "I think he thinks I'm cool with his whole 'I'm ambiguous about what I want' get up but ooooh Davy, I'm not." 

Davy was having a hard time with Micky, who was a mile-a-minute talker. He tried to take it piece by piece. "Why would he think you're cool?"

"Well cause I made a joke-but I was nervous." Micky bit his fingernails. "I really wanna be with him forever. I've known since day one. But Mike...I know he loves me but would he marry me? Propose? In public? God, he can't even hold my hand in public. One time he said that I asked him for the sauce too sexually at Taco Bell but to be fair I was trying to sound saucy but it was only to make a pun-" 

"Micky, please. It's not life or death, babe." Davy pat his shoulder and shook his head. "But Peter said something to him that got him all wigged out about getting angaged?" Davy asked and Micky paused but nodded after a few seconds. 

"S'weird. On our first...umm date thing, I asked him to tell me some interesting things about himself and he told me he didn't really believe in marriage." Davy shrugged, looking a little confused. " 'Course he also told me he liked that dumb little weed key-chain I found for him and he threw that out so I wouldn't trust him." Davy shrugged. 

Micky paused on his issue as he remembered something Davy might like know. "Mike told me Peter had a weed key-chain on his suitcase." Micky chuckled as he remembered how Mike seemed to be amused at that. Davy pulled back on his seat and frowned.

"You know, I invited Peter over tonight cause I haven't really seen him yet." Micky tilted his chin up with that hopeful little smile on his face. 

"What does that have to do with me?" Davy asked, pretending not to know Micky's intentions was just easier for him. Micky sighed and played with his hands. 

"Just come. It'll be fun and Mike and I will be there so it won't be weird-"

"That makes it even weirder Micky!" Davy burst, standing up to collect his bag to storm out of his own dorm. Micky leaned back on the couch and watched him walk around the room, without saying anything. "I really hurt him Mick. And you know...I am very confident that he doesn't wanna see me." 

"I'm sure he'll be able to understand, at least a little bit, if you explain to him what you said to me." Micky threw his hand up to gesture and Davy rolled his eyes. And with that, Davy did storm out of his dorm. Micky took a few seconds to sit on what Davy had said and put his face in his hands to let out a frustrated groan before standing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thing about being back in his hometown that Peter loved was that he had his old favorite place to smoke back. He would always come in the late afternoon when the sun was in just the right place to shin a little light spot on the concrete wall. It was always warm, no matter the weather.

Getting high was a little therapeutic at the moment. The waves just a ways in front of him were hitting the sandy shore and darkening the sand. Just as a small breeze blew his hair, he puffed smoke from his lips in rings.

He tilted his head up to watch the smoke fade into the air and caught sight of someone walking towards the beach in some kind of huff. It wasn't until they got closer that Peter could recognize that huff and he was kind of mad at how his heart fluttered. For some reason, Peter turned his head away quickly and just waited for Davy to get close enough to recognize him.

"Shit." 

Peter rolled his eyes and glanced up, Davy standing just above him. He blew his smoke in the other direction as he seemingly froze in place. "Hey." Peter rolled his lips together. Davy looked as if he was debating just booking it and running in the opposite direction.

"Hi." Davy finally decided on replying, his fingernails dug into his skin with nerves and he looked momentarily towards the water. "How was the trip?" He grimaced at his small talk and didn't want to look back at Peter. 

"Good." Peter nodded to himself. 

"That's all. Micky really talked up how great it was to hear you talk about it." Davy shrugged and Peter gave him a side-eye. "Look, I wasn't going to have Micky corner us into talking. I know he's got the best of intentions but let's face it, he's not the best at plans." Davy waved his hand, still standing. 

Peter had to agree. Micky was a peacemaker...but a chaotic peacemaker.

"But since we're here...let's hash this out, huh? Get it over with?" Davy gently nudged Peter with his foot and Peter felt a rush of warmth. He licked his lips and thought about it before scooting over to show Davy he was all welcome. 

Davy calmly sat down beside him and they silently looked over at the beach. Both of them were scared to talk first.

"I have to know something." Peter put out his joint and turned to Davy, feeling very vulnerable. Davy turned just the same, they locked eyes for a nervous little moment before they both looked elsewhere. "Was I really just a fling to you?" Peter felt uncomfortable heat in his chest that made him sort of light-headed. 

Davy swallowed. "No."

Peter didn't know whether he felt relieved or frustrated. He flickered his eyes back and forth from the wall to the beach. "Then why did you tell me that?"

"Look Peter, hear me out-" Davy held up his hand and Peter nodded. "You were the first guy I was with. And everything was going so well...really well." Davy paused and Peter let himself smile at the memories. 

"It was the best six months of my life." Davy bit into his lip. "But then, when you started bringing up leaving for a year, I got freaked out. Long distance was this huge commitment and I've never been good at that. And it was a scary thing to fully admit to myself that I wanted to commit to a guy and not a girl." Davy sighed. 

"And you were so sweet. You gave me time to myself to think about it even though I completely tried to ignore it until the night before. And that's when I blew it. I was scared. I told you that we were just a fling because I was terrified because I knew that we weren't." Davy sighed and put his hands over his face. 

"I know that doesn't excuse what I said to you that night. I know I hurt you because I was trying my best to make it seem like I didn't care about what we had at all." Davy's eyes were watery and genuine. 

Peter raised his legs onto the wall, pulling his knees up and crossing his arms over them to rest his chin on. A very Peter thing to do that made Davy's heart jump.

"Micky told me that you told him that you could really fall for me?" Davy just had to ask about that and Peter was hesitant but nodded. "I'm such an asshole." Davy shrugged, shaking his head. 

"I don't think you're an asshole." Peter spoke softly and Davy hesitantly looked back at him. "I think you did an asshole thing." He said with a tiny grin and Davy chuckled, wiping his sleeve under his eyes. "But I mean, I did kind of spur of the moment told you I wanted to leave for a year." Peter shrugged. 

The sun was beginning to set just over the water as they simply stared at one and other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky rest his head in Mike's lap as the man ran his fingers through his waves of hair. In his haste to fix Davy of his problem, Micky had almost forgotten why he'd sought out his friends help in the first place. He'd been very tempted to bring that engagement topic back up again but their day was going so well that he decided not to. He'd let Mike know of his failed attempt to invite Davy over as well and Mike had offered a simple 'Maybe give it some time.'

It was only just turning into the evening, meaning Peter should be over soon. It was right around the time whatever afternoon movie the two of them had missed, during their busy work of the day, was on the obscure film channel & was going into it's ending. Which meant they could chill together on the couch and try and guess what the movie had even been about. A little tradition they had.

"How long have there been aliens in this movie?" Mike squinted at the TV as Micky pulled the other mans hand from his hair and sat up a little so Mike's arm could rest on his shoulders. 

"The whole time I guess." Micky shrugged with a little grin. Mike looked down at him and gave him a smile back. Micky snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of his body heat. The movie was fading into it's soundtrack and Mike tapped the beat out with his thumb against Micky's shoulder, a habit of Mike's that Micky adored. The quiet was interrupted with a knock and Mike sighed as Micky darted up. 

"Peter's here." He grinned and Mike chuckled. 

Much to his surprise, when he opened the door he found not just Peter but Davy. He pulled back a little before Peter reached over to hug him hello. Micky returned the gesture with confusion. "Mikeeeee, come look."

Mike got up from the couch and paused just the same as Micky had upon seeing their two friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky and Davy sat on the couch in the living room while Mike got Peter a drink in the kitchen. "Soooo, how-I mean-what happened?"

Peter chuckled. "Davy and I talked. We're cool."

"Just friends cool or-?" Mike asked and Peter gave him a smile. 

"We're seeing where it goes from here." Peter looked back over where Micky was basically eating up every word that Davy said, the look on his face was priceless. 

"Why? I mean, I thought Davy really hurt you?" Mike simply couldn't understand what was happening and Peter leaned against the counter, still looking at Davy. 

"He did. But I forgave him-" Peter could tell Mike was gonna interrupt again so he held up his hand. "Because if you love a person, and you don't want to be without him, you forgive them." Peter shrugged. "We're seeing where this goes, slowly but surely."

Mike couldn't lie, the two of them looked much happier. Peter was practically glowing and Davy looked as giddy as a teenager as he spoke to Micky.

"When you wanna be with someone, be with them." Peter smiled and Mike felt a shiver up his spine as he looked to Micky, his Micky. 

He wanted to be with Micky. Might as well set it in stone. He was sure he could get his grandmother's ring. He was gonna give himself some time to actually work up the nerve but Peter was right.

The four of them had dinner in the living room like the old days. Peter and Davy were a little hesitant, like new lovers again. And Micky and Mike were so in sync like and old married couple, which was definitely in their future.


End file.
